InuYasha the Lost Episodes
by RumicWorld
Summary: InuYasha and some off the original cast are in these new made up "lost episodes". Some of these include lost friendships new characters and a bit of a twist in love, life, and fighting. What will change, what will stay the same. If you are wondering read!


InuYasha: The Lost Episodes

By: Rumic World

Chapter one: The Forgotten One

"It was a bright beautiful day in the feudal era. Well it mostly was, considering that InuYasha was frustrated about the tetsaiga and not being able to make it transform like it did when he and Sesshomaru fought."

"Kagome quit dawdling your lagging behind," InuYasha called from up ahead!

"Coming," said Kagome.

Kagome pedaled faster and faster to catch up to InuYasha who was walking quickly up the hill. When they had finally reached the top of the hill they couldn't believe what they saw. The whole valley had been covered with dead bodies and blood.

"What could have happened here," asked Kagome?

"War probably, said Inuyasha, considering this is the Feudal Era ."

"Look, said a mysterious voice coming from InuYasha's shoulder, they all are from the same clan."

"Myoga you're here, I thought you were still gone from the battle," asked InuYasha?

"Well I came here out of desperation to see what had happened and I believe I was not a war at all, but a demon attack, explained Myoga.

At that moment Kagome saw a burnt tree in a far off distance. She peered to see what was there and she spotted a tiny blob.

"I see something over there on that tree," exclaimed Kagome!

InuYasha sniffed the air with his highly strong nose.

"It's a demons scent alright and it's strong of blood," said Inuyasha.

Kagome then hurried of towards the burnt tree in the middle of the whole massacre. InuYasha saw her hurry off and he immediately followed.

_I feel like I have smelled this scent before. No it can't be, they would have died by now. Kagome watch out!_

They finally reached the burnt tree. The blob Kagome saw turned out to be a creature with blue skin and dark blue dots on different places of the body. It wore a bikini based top and a short brown skirt to match. Its face looked gentle, but was clearly not the gentle kind. Its hair was a dark black with rings around the bottom with bits of hair hanging out of them. The creature looked as if it was dead, but it was asleep.

Kagome looked over to InuYasha's face and noticed it seemed a bit different from his usual stern stuck up face.

"Hey InuYasha what's with the face," asked Kagome curiously.

"It's… It's nothing just if she's the killer then shouldn't we kill her while she's asleep," asked InuYasha?

Then the creature's eyes opened and darted straight to InuYasha. Its body then stood up and jumped into the air. From out of nowhere two gigantic blades came through the limbs of the tree, both missing InuYasha's right arm.

"Well looks like you haven't changed in the last 50 years or so," said the creature.

"Still as feisty as usual, considering it's been 50 years and u haven't been able to move on from our little fight," said InuYasha.

"I see that you still remember me from yet so long ago," the creature commented.

" Why would I forget one of my "friends" especially you Saino," exclaimed InuYasha!

"You Only Had two friends, that was me and your mom," screamed Saino!

"Yet I am still the forgotten one, exclaimed Saino!

"What makes you think that," asked InuYasha?

"I know you haven't thought about me ever since out fight i can tell it's in your eyes,"explained Saino,"Now Die!"

So the fight between InuYasha and Saino began. InuYasha ran off to make sure Kagome wouldn't get hurt during their fight.

InuYasha immediately pulled out his sword and it transformed just like it did during his fight with Seshomaru. He knew he could win this fight if he used it right. Just as Saino came close enough to InuYasha he swung his blade so it would strike her right in the head. To his surprise something blocked it. It was Saino's arms they looked like they had blades attached to them they seemed to be very strong considering they blocked his sword, in fact they didn't even crack when they collided.

"Hey Saino, what happened to you, i mean your appearance has really changed since we last saw each other," said InuYasha.

"That's is none of your business to know," Saino screamed!

They fought for quite sometime and Saino finally knocked the tetsaiga out InuYasha's hands. InuYasha then began to use his claws so he could rip her apart. By then they were at the same speed and dodging everything they could. They both knew they would run out of energy at some point in time. Saino finally ran out of energy and began to fall towards the ground. InuYasha reached her before she could completely reach the ground and clawed her face. Saino then slapped his face because of that. When they had reached the ground Kagome ran over to check on InuYasha.

"InuYasha are you alright," questioned Kagome?

Kagome then looked towards Saino and noticed cracking along her face. Inuyasha and Kagome then went over to check on her even if she was the enemy.

"Hey are you okay,"questioned Kagome?

"No I'm not alright,"cried Saino!

Saino looked up without her hands all over her face. Then her face turned out to be a mask. As the broken mask fell to the ground the rest of her body returned to it's original beauty. She had long black hair with blue eyes and a somewhat pale face. she was wearing the same clothes as she was when she was wearing her mask, although they were a bit big on her and so she was holding on to them since InuYasha was right in front of her right then. She was quite a beauty right then.

"Hey you should join us in our journey for the shikon shards,"said Kagome.

"Since when did i say she could join,"complained InuYasha!

"Sit boy,"screamed Kagome!

"So do you wanna join," she questioned?

"Sure, i mean it will be fun to make a new friend and repair a friendship if can," Saino answered.

And so they continued on their journey gaining a new companion and rebuilding a friendship. (THIS WILL BE CONTINUED)


End file.
